


［迈弗］非常规二人

by azyuan



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azyuan/pseuds/azyuan
Summary: 哨兵迈向导弗强制结合
Relationships: Michael Myers/Frank Morrison
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	［迈弗］非常规二人

没有成为黑暗哨兵的潜质，随时有失控风险，被称为恶魔的他绝对不会是一个很好的任务完成者，但如果能将他控制在塔的手里，他的暴戾可以解决大多数哨兵没法解决的问题。

这是迈克尔迈尔斯，从六岁被带回圣所的那时起，他的精神力一直处于不稳定的状态，可他从未感知过载。他没有受过训却能做到资历老道的哨兵做不到的事，他甚至拥有只要他想就能逃离塔的能力，当然他也曾数次逃出去过，总有人下令不惜一切代价带他回来。

他流窜在外太危险了，而他对塔而言又太有用了。

不过他已经很久没有出逃了。

有人猜测是否是因为他“所受到的恶魔的指示”已经完成，他才愿意安稳地留在此处，也有人猜测塔的高层用向导素——尽管目前没有任何人的向导素能真正让他安定下来——压制住了他非理性的一面。无论如何，他目前居住在塔内，没有人能给他下放外出权。

没人知道他的五感到底开发到了什么程度，或者知道的没人能活下来。

这就是迈克尔迈尔斯。

所有人都希望能尽快找到与他相合性绝佳的向导，把他与塔永远捆绑在一起的迈克尔迈尔斯。

从白塔走出的那个有一些特别的向导成为了目标。

了解弗兰克莫里森的人都觉得他不可能、绝对、当然不会是个向导。

他一点也没有普通向导的那种温和理性，他的精神动物是只充满野性和攻击倾向的阿拉伯狼，与他本人完全一致。

他或许该是个哨兵，可他的向导素又确实能缓解哨兵们的精神失控。

他同样是六岁时来的圣所，那时候的他就表现出了与其他年幼向导们的不同之处，他一点也不温顺、善解人意，他总会和其他孩子们发生矛盾，这对于一名向导来说是很少见的情况。他十六岁时被送进白塔：插花课上的花瓶被他敲碎，瓷片让他和他讨厌的家伙都尝到了血光之灾；他从来没有完整地画完过一整张素描，而他用的颜料差点让白塔变成七彩塔；他砸坏了白塔里最昂贵的那架钢琴，用它填了那天的食堂灶火。

他真的是个谁见到都会头疼的问题儿童，他差一点就能如他所愿远离塔回到他原来的生活了，如果不是那个介绍人的一句话。

“他和迈克尔相合性很高，等他受训完毕即刻安排强制结合。”

“越快越好。”

所以在他十九岁的生日，也是他从白塔毕业的这天，他被人五花大绑，作为另一个人的礼物送进了静音室。

没办法，如果没有必要的话大家都不想这样大动干戈——如果弗兰克没有发了疯似地咬伤了七八个执行者的话，他也许只需要铐上一副防止他做小动作的手铐，而不是现在这样被麻绳捆成粽子，还在脸上戴了口枷防止他用他那两颗尖利的虎牙给大家带来麻烦。

他被那些对他意见很大的前辈们粗暴地丢在静音室里那张干净整洁的床上，他的身体压皱了平整的床单。另一批人推着迈克尔进门的时候他刚好蠕动着从床沿掉了下去。

迈克尔今天的精神波动恰好处于低谷期，这也是他们急急忙忙安排强制结合的原因。他的安定期可遇不可求，没时间让弗兰克做更多准备了。

他本来就不算是个有用的向导，没有共情能力、没有安抚他人的耐心，他充其量就是一个用来试探迈克尔的试验品，成功了最好，不成功也没差。

地上像条毛毛虫那样移动着的小小身体让迈克尔面具下的脸上露出一丝微笑，他看见他的眼睛睁得很大，眸子里满是惊恐，他可以不费吹灰之力杀掉这个孩子，和他以前自愿或非自愿处理掉的每一个人一样。

不过——

弗兰克在静音室的门咔哒上锁的时候战栗起来。他的直觉告诉他眼前这个人并不是个善茬，他的阿拉伯狼可以从他的身上嗅到浓重的血腥味。

也许他就是下一个成为他手上的牺牲品的家伙。

没人告诉他今天这是怎么回事，他还在那庆祝他今天就要离开那个该死的地方的时候突然就被绑架带到这里，等他回去一定要让那些家伙们吃点苦头。

前提是他能活着回去。

他往后缩了缩身体，涎液从他半开的嘴角流出，滴在光滑的地板上，粗绳勒得他皮肤泛起淤青，他涨红了脸浑身燥热，他这辈子都没这么狼狈过。这个房间安静得吓人，除了围绕房间的水流声、迈克尔面具下平静的呼吸声，就只剩下他那个几乎窒息的喘气和液体掉在地面上的轻响。

他看着眼前这个穿着工装服、带着白面具的人从不知道哪里掏出来一把厨刀时抖得更加厉害。他还没好好和白塔里头认识的朋友们道别呢——噢，他真的有朋友吗。

有一只黑豹从不知哪个角落窜了出来，一口咬上了他的小狼的后脖颈。

嗷——

嗯？不痛？

黑豹把警觉的小狼叼起来的时候，迈克尔用他的刀割断了弗兰克身上捆了一圈又一圈的绳子，提溜着他的衣领把他抛回了床上。

获得自由的双手第一时间摘下了那个阻碍他咽下口腔分泌的唾液的口枷，他快没法正常呼吸了。他发现对方没有伤害他的意图之后放松下来，大大咧咧盘腿坐在床上好奇地看着迈克尔。

拜托，不管他经历过什么做过什么，说到底他才十九岁，圣所和白塔限制了他的交际圈，他还没见过这么高大的男人，也许他都没能见过真正的哨兵。

他觉得有些热，于是他脱下了外套。

迈克尔审视着他。长期生活在庇护之下的向导眉宇间仍然带着难以褪去的稚嫩，他脸上几处无法消去的疤痕给他添了几分有些违和的成熟，他对他脖子上的那片刺青的来历有些在意，按理说向导生活的地方不会给他如此出格的改变。亮晶晶的眸子躲躲闪闪地看着他，他没什么血色的唇瓣欲言又止。

“呃，嗨？谢谢？我叫弗兰克莫里森，你叫什么？”

除了呼吸声以外没有回应。

“呃、你是不会说话吗？”

除了缓慢的呼吸声以外没有回应。

“拜、拜托，说点什么，或者你知道怎么从这里出去吗？”

点头。

“要怎么做？”

迈克尔指了指他。

“我？”

迈克尔开始脱衣服。

“嗯？什么意思？”

迈克尔开始脱他的衣服。

“哈？怎么回事？什么？你别？？为什么脱我衣服？”弗兰克第一时间从床上跳起来准备逃跑，结果只是被一只大手擒住脚腕拖了回来。迈克尔很快扒下了他的卫衣。弗兰克的皮肤泛着浅浅的红晕，他知道那是结合热造成的，他也同样受到了影响。

他的向导素狂暴不安，过于辛辣的气味对被称为“恶魔”的他来说正好。

他的裤子几乎是被撕开的，迈克尔的耐心并不算多，他也没有和那些腰带纽扣拉链多做纠缠的打算。弗兰克与这个强壮的哨兵相比之下显得纤细的胳膊推不开这个用行动说话的寡言者，他一边尖叫一边踢打欺压在他身上的人。

他是噪音的源头，静音室里充满了他的喊叫和咒骂，不过却没能伤害到迈克尔的精神。黑豹把小狼圈在怀里替它整理因为恐惧而竖起的毛发，它的主人是不懂得如何安慰别人了，所以它至少得做点什么。

“这算什么，你要和我结合吗？我告诉你啊我不是那种好用的向导，我不会架屏障也不会安抚人，你和我结合没有好处的！”弗兰克被翻过身按住了腰，他用手肘撑着上半身回过头，他的劝告一本正经，但一点都没被那位听觉敏锐的哨兵接收。迈克尔试图分开他的双腿时按到了他腿根处的淤青，弗兰克发出吃痛的叫声，出乎他的意料，这个哨兵的动作因为对他造成了疼痛感而变得犹疑起来。

弗兰克忍着疼趁机继续讲他的道理，他平时算是最不讲道理的那一个，但遇到这种打不过的对手，他也只能期盼讲道理能有点用了。“你、你看啊，比起抱男人当然还是抱漂亮姑娘比较好吧，你看起来很强，想要什么样的向导肯定也要看你的意愿对吧？只要拒绝了这一次，你就——”

手指插进他喋喋不休的嘴里打断了他的话。男人用拇指托着他的下巴，食指和中指不由分说夹着他的舌头轻轻拉扯。突如其来的袭击让他的身体失去平衡，他扑倒在柔软的床上，那个高大的影子靠过来笼罩了他，他在口腔内被肆意入侵的时候居然还有闲情用余光去瞥身上人完美的身材。

什么时候我也能有那样的八块腹肌，不由自主地吮吸着嘴里的手指，年轻人天马行空的丰富幻想不合时宜地牵走了他的注意力。

迈克尔不知何时摘下了他的面具。他仗着身长的优势贴着弗兰克的身体，手掌轻轻推着小向导的脸让他侧过头。他用鼻尖蹭蹭男孩的脸颊，一如他的黑豹抵着小狼的额头表示友好。

他有一只眼睛是冰蓝色的，那一半的眼睑上扭曲的肌肉纠结成大片的疤，可那却没让弗兰克觉得害怕。他在男人的压制下勉强抬起手来，摸了摸男人柔软的金色头发。

他将手指从弗兰克口中抽离的时候，那个调皮的小向导发出了清脆的笑声。

“你的头发漂亮得像是童话故事里的公主，”小孩儿的语气里带着点羡慕的味道，“你长的很好看，为什么要带面具呀？”

他也许应该反驳他，也许应该否认自己像个公主，他也很想向他解释为什么自己要带那个封住全部面容的面具，不过他什么也说不出来，他只是低头啃咬弗兰克轮廓清晰的肩胛骨，湿润的舌头在另一个人身上留下晶莹的水渍。

“哈哈哈好痒——唔哎！”塞进体内的手指阻断了他的笑声，他马上扑腾起四肢又羞又恼地发出抗议，“你他妈，根本没在听我说话吗？”

迈克尔趁着他还在展示他的攻击性时又进入一些，那个聒噪的小家伙才想起自己应该做出防御，他夹紧了双腿。

弗兰克应该庆幸今天的迈克尔不完全处于“恶魔”的控制之下。当然现在的他什么都不知道，他唯一知道的就只有他今天是作为向导被送来与共处于这个静音室的哨兵强制结合的，而这位哨兵——

很对他胃口。

不不不这不表示他愿意被上，但相合性这种东西就尼玛玄学，从迈克尔进入这个空间的那时起就蠢蠢欲动的结合热扰得他们二人头都很疼。也许一个合格的向导可以抵抗那种身体的渴求，很可惜弗兰克不是那种。

他对本能的顺从，可以比得上任务执行中专注的哨兵。

他偶尔也很奇怪自己为什么没能成为哨兵，此时此刻另一个人的手指开拓着他的体内，品尝着下半身的胀痛感他迷迷糊糊地想，也许就是为了和这个哨兵相遇吧。

作为一个向导。

作为他的向导。

他压根没有能好好引导他的自信，他不懂得如何处理哨兵的精神失控，他有时候可能比他更加失控。

他很荣幸，真的，但是接受教育时听说的那些由于向导失职致使哨兵死亡的故事让他不寒而栗，那些亲历者的落寞与悲伤如今历历在目，他不可控地发起抖来。

另一个人热情的温度一点点侵入，与他给人的第一印象不符，迈克尔似乎给这个易碎的小家伙留足了温柔，他一边缓慢地进入，一边亲吻弗兰克的背脊，抚摸着男孩身体的手给了弗兰克足够的安心。

黑豹跃起时矫健的身姿映在阿拉伯狼懵懂的眸子里，它在展示他的强大，他在告诉弗兰克——

别怕。

根深蒂固的忧虑没那么容易被清洗去除，但他们有的是时间。

这只是个开始。

身下人无意识的呻吟比白噪音更能保持他的稳定。他拉开弗兰克捂着脸的手压在不再平坦的床单上，手指从指缝里穿过，扣紧了另一个人的手。

他的努力渐渐得到了回应，身下的人学会了如何扭动腰肢迎合他的频率，他们会成为很好的一对。他不需要他架起精神屏障，不需要他用精神力抚慰他，只要他能留在他的身边，他就永远不会失控。

从他与他的缝隙间溢出的浊液标志着这场强制结合的完成，弗兰克在比他强大得多的哨兵的冲撞下一度失神，他气喘吁吁地趴在床上，迈克尔温热的手掌覆上他由于内容物超出他的承受力被撑起的小腹，年轻人的身体微微颤抖，在他从他身体里离开时丧失了仅存的支撑力。

他把他抱起，让他靠在他的怀里。迈克尔从未被打乱过的平稳呼吸在此时滞了一瞬。

或许他作为一个“恶魔”，在弗兰克蜷在他怀里安稳睡去的时候，也从内心的嘈杂中获得了一丝宁静吧。


End file.
